


Rise of the Crown (Scenes and Scenarios)

by Vosaphy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vosaphy/pseuds/Vosaphy
Summary: This is a compilation of short stories for Rise of the Crown which is a novel I've been working on for a while now. The final novel will hopefully be ready soon, but for now it's just scenes and scenarios for the characters.
Kudos: 1





	1. Pet

It was a small vulnerable little thing. It had big and round beady eyes, the cutest brown patches, and the cutest tail Healani had ever seen. 

"Come out, little guy" she cooed, "I'm not going to hurt you. See, these bombs are not the slightest bit scary" 

"Healani, I don't think shoving bombs into its face is "not the slightest bit scary'" ". 

"Oh shut up Aldis. Instead of just standing there help me become friends with this guy" 

"Why?"

"Duh," Healani deadpanned. "It's like a morgue in there. I need something lively! So are you going to help me or not?"

"You've got a point there" Joining Healani, Aldis crouched and began cooing as well. 

They ended up taking the little guy home. 

\-------- At home -------

"Healani. What's this?" 

"I believe you know what it exactly is, but ideally you wanted to ask why did they bring such a thing home" 

"Stop being a smart ass Akir. I didn't ask you" Hildred raised her brow impatiently, carefully scrutinizing Aldis and Healanis' expressions. "Well?" 

Aldis blinked. "It's a puppy. And it's cute. Look, it has spots" 

Hildred can only sigh and pinch between her eyes "I know that Aldis. I want to know why-" 

"She's finally asking the right questions" Akir mused from the table when Healani spoke. 

"Because it's boring here! I wanted someone to play with!" 

"You're already playing pranks on us with Aldis on a daily basis." Hildred argued, "In the end it will be me, Akir and Leonidas taking care of that thing. Get that puppy out of the house" Hildred shooed, and turned to return to making dinner. 

"I'll take care of it!" 

"Get that thing out" Hildred called over her shoulder, not even sparing Healani a glance. 

Sitting by the table with a book, although Akir didn't show it, he was just having too much fun already. It would be a waste to let it end so soon. 

"How about this?" He began, "Starting today, we let Healani and Aldis keep the puppy for two months, and it will serve as a test to see if they will be able to take care of it" Healani and Aldis beamed while Hildred glared. "But, if she fails" he glanced at each of them carefully, "the puppy will be a specimen for my research" Hildred smiled while Healani looked at the young canine with terrified eyes. "Or you can always throw the puppy out by the end of the week" Akir offered, which did nothing to comfort Healani and Aldis. 

"But- But what if I pass?" Healani asked desperately. 

"Then the puppy stays".

Healani grinned a bright triumphant smile, while Hildred remained expressionless. 

As long as she had Aldis to share the consequences with, everything will be fine. Was what Healani thought until she reached to tug Aldis' hand only to feel air pass through her fingers. When she looked back she saw him teasing Leonidas who had just come back from watch duty. 

"That bastard"

"Healani, I forgot" Akir said, "I suggest giving the young dog a bath." 

"What do you mean? He's quite clean" Healani said, checking her new (temporary) pet for any grime. 

"He only has one large spot on his abdomen. That puppy does not have a lot of spots." 

"Then I'll go take him a bath now" she haughtily went to give it a bath until Akir stopped her. 

"And you might want to clean the floors afterwards. It's covered in mud" 

Healani could eerily feel Hildred's glare eating its way into her soul. 


	2. Rise of the Crown: Pet (Pt. 2)

"Alright Dot, take a whiff of this" Healani whispered and handed Dot a hanky. He earnestly sniffed, making sure to get his nose into every nook, cranny and fold of the fabric. "All good?" She received a yelp in reply. "Good! Now, find the owner of this scent and distract him! Be careful!" Dot enthusiastically growled and ran off from the alley where they hid. Carefully, she trailed Dot's movements, inconspicuously weaving through the thuck crowds and stalls until he stopped at a certain jewelry stall. Dot brightly smiled and sat in front of the merchant in the most adorable way, Healani had to stop herself from reacting too much.

"Why, hello there little one" the merchant cooed, crouching from his seat on a crate to pet Dot on the head with chubby ringed fingers. Healani pretended to look through silverware on the stall beside it, frequently asking the seller questions to keep him engaged. The merchant picked up Dot and cradled him in his arms as Dot playfully kicked his legs, eliciting more pets from the merchant. Smoothly, Healani began moving closer to the jewelry stall. She was tempted to steal the blue-lined silver fork in her hand when the heavenly aroma of freshly baked bread and pastries wafted over the busy street, luring customers to its stall. Dot also sensed this amazing aroma to the smallest grain of caramelized sugar and leaped off of the merchant's arms, toppling over the table filled with jewelry. Healani took her chance and rushed to the jewelry stall.

"Oh my, thank you young lady" the merchant said quickly picking up his merchandise.

"Oh it's no problem. It seems even cute dogs are suspicious nowadays" Healani replied as she quickly pocketed a light chained necklace with a luxurious bright red stone embedded on the pendant while picking up other accessories.

"That's true, sadly" the merchant sighed as he picked up the last of his jewels and placed them inside a crate. "Thank you for the help."

"It's no problem at all" Healani handed over the bracelets and necklaces she'd picked up and left the stall with a triumphant smile.

"Stupid merchant" she walked deeper into the crowd and slipped into a small stall where Dot sat next to Leonidas and a scrawny shivering man. Upon seeing Healani, Dot jumped onto her in ecstatic joy.

"Hello, Dot! You were such a good boy on your first job! Yes you were!" Healani cooed, peppering his head with kisses and pets. 

Ever since Healani and Aldis found Dot that one afternoon, Healani knew that she had to keep Dot. She looked after him like her life depended on it, and she's proud of what he has become. Although there were a few mishaps while she was training him, and it almost ended with Dot becoming a test subject for Akir's research, it all ended well. But she didn't stop at just teaching Dot how to behave, oh no, she was determined to throw the fact that Dot wasn't just a lousy animal at Hildred's face. She taught him to become familiar with each of their scents by giving him a piece of their clothing to sniff on. But that's not all, she even taught him to determine different odours to the chemical level so he could differentiate elements with odours; use his brain so he could tag along with them on jobs, and of course be the fiercest dog that ever lived. It was still too soon to say whether he'll look fierce, but all that matters is that after today, she's keeping him.

"Oh yeah, here's the necklace you asked for." Healani handed the necklace to Leonidas, but before he could inspect it, the scrawny man snatched it from his grasp with wide eyes.

"This is my necklace! Get your filthy hands away from it!" He hissed.

"It's not like you're not dirty, nor are any of the hands that touched it while it was in the merchant's-"

"Healani" Leonidas warned, and smiled at the man, "I'm sorry about my friend here, she's in a bit of a foul mood"

"But Nida-"

"Indeed. Filthy woman" the man hissed as he affectionately carressed the bright red pendant. Healani stuck her tongue out in reply. 

"Now now, there's no need to be rude." It wasn't always easy for Leonidas to defend Healani during jobs, but he tries his best to do so. "But I think it would be best to give your payment now that you've got your necklace back. We wouldn't want people to steal it again now wouldn't we?" 

"Oh yes, yes. Payment." The man scrambled through his pockets and brought out five hundred ohr. "You know it wasn't easy to get that amount of ohr. I had to se-"

"Yes, we are very much aware of the trouble you've been through," Leonidas smiled, as he took the money "but we have to get going as the sun's about to set."

"Oh yes, yes, indeed. I must be taking my leave as well" the man shivered and clutched his necklace tightly as he joined the crowd.

"You didn't have to cut me off Nija" Healani complained.

Leonidas sighed, "If I didn't, we wouldn't get paid." He stretched and loudly yawned, "time to go".

\---------- At Home ----------

"So? How did it go?" Hildred asked as she cleaned her dagger.

"So how did it go?" Healani mocked, "We got paid" she beamed as if she had just caught the biggest scam of all time, "And Dot helped too!" Dot sat straight and barked proudly in reply as Leonidas handed the money to Hildred.

"Here you go, five hundred ohr." He smiled, but Hildred remained expressionless as she took it.

Healani on the other hand, could see some strange chemical particles that wasn't normally on Hildred. "Dot" she whispered, and he looked up. Healani discreetky poked her finger towards Hildred as the two were discussing about future jobs and expenses. Dot stuck his nose to the ground and began sniffing his way to his new target.

"Dot! Wha-" Hildred exclaimed when she felt a wet nose tickling her leg, and Dot jumped in excitement.The three month old puppy ran towards a bookshelf and sniffed the books before barking loudly.

"Are you hungry Dot? Want some food?" Leonidas asked, but Dot only growled and continued to bark at Hildred.

"It is Hildred Dot?" Healani asked and the puppy happily yelped and smiled.

"Hildred?" Leonidas was confused.

Dot barked in affirmation, making Healani laugh and smirk like a racoon, "hey Hildred"

"What?" Hildred was getting annoyed because she couldn't understand her involvement in all of this. Honestly, sometimes she wonders whether that dog is actually reliable.

"Dot says that you smell like Akir. You've been spending time with him haven't you?" She snickered.

Hildred's ears started to burn red, and Healani and Dot bursted in laughter.

Aldis, who has been in the room this entire time, tiptoed and whispered in Leonidas' ear, "I just sensed Akir's body temperature rise"

Leonidas laughed, as he heard Akir mutter curses at Dot and Healani from the lab. "Then I guess that means Dot stays".


	3. Depressing Dinner

All four of them were gathered at the table, and Healani was prepared to assess a very important issue. She sat at the head of the table with her hands coupled together professionally, trying her best to imitate Hildred.

"It is time we put an end to this"

"Indeed" Aldis replied, looking solemnly at the condiments on the table.

Healani eyed the few vegetables in dread, and finally asked what they had been avoiding since this afternoon.

"Who's going to make dinner?"

Unfortunately, Hildred had gotten sick with a high fever this morning and Akir, being the doctor that he is, instructed that she is not to mingle with the others until she is all better. Which was how they found themselves in their current predicament.

"Maybe you know something, Aldis?" Akir asked as he inspected some lentils. "Something from before you were arrested for treason?"

Aldis sighed. "There wasn't much cooking done from when we were on the streets. When we were in the military, we were under close observation, so only Hildred could go and make food".

"You didn't ask what ingredients she'd cooked then?" Akir prompted.

Aldis shook his head. "We didn't want our superiors to know we were using food rations."

"We could make soup?" Leonidas suggested. "It should be easy right?" He counted from his fingers, "cut the vegetables, drop them in water, add other things, and that's it?"

Healani clapped her hands and stood, "alright then, that's settled! You do the cooking Nija. Call us when it's ready!". As they were leaving the kitchen, Aldis winked at Leonidas just as the door snapped shut, making his heart and cheeks flare. It's insane how Aldis knows how to push his buttons so easily. He slid his hand over his face, "Alright" he exhaled, as he took the ingredients, "Let's start cooking".

∆•∆

"Nija. What is this?"

Leonidas scratched the side of his face, "um... Soup?"

"I don't think this is anywhere near soup" Akir grimaced as he let the liquid fall from his spoon.

"The vegetables aren't chopped right. The garlic and onion still have their skin on" Aldis complained, hurting Leonidas' pride in the process.

"N-Nothing is right here!" Healani exclaimed, "you've just boiled water with lentils, and huge vegetables- and everything is still raw!"

"Honestly Leonidas, I never knew you wanted pet rabbits so badly.I thought you knew what you were going to do when ypu suggested soup" Akir isn't one to complain too much, but this "soup" was unbelievable. The water is not even an inch murky, the vegetables were ridiculously huge, and the lentils were still raw. Even the garlic and onions weren't peeled. In matters of flavor, it had none.

"Should I boil it some more?" Leonidas asked sheepishly. "Yes please" Healani begged, "And please, for the love of all the gods, put some salt in. If there aren't any, use your tears at least".

"Wait," Aldis stood, "I'll help. Clearly you don't know a thing about cooking". Leonidas could only laugh in embarrassment as he entered the kitchen once more.


	4. Picnic

This is the first time Aldis has ever felt freedom.

It was a different kind of freedom from what they were accustomed to. The type where they were always cautious of getting caught and being recognized by the people they interact with lest they get caught by the military again.

"I think this is a good spot" Akir said and sat at the base of an old tree.

Hildred hummed in approval as she set down the basket. Healani couldn't wait another second and dived into the basket, eating sandwiches from both hands. She took a large bite out of a sandwich and squealed in delight, "Hildreds' cooking's the best!" She shoved the first sandwich in her mouth and reached for a biscuit when Dot bumped his nose on her arm. "What? You want some biscuits too?"

Dot whined in response, making Healani's heart clench. But as much as she loved Dot, she just couldn't sacrifice her sandwich. It's not everyday Hildred makes them. Healani's heart was torn between the choice she had to make, and she desperately looked at Akir. He only shrugged and sneakily took a bite off of Hildred's sandwich.

Dot bowed and growled at Healani. She was taking too damn long to decide. He decided to take matters into his own hands and tackled Healani to the ground, snapping his mouth in all directions in an attempt to grab a bite. Or possibly, the whole thing.

"Dot! That's my sandwich!" Healani exclaimed, but Dot only stretched his neck to further extend his reach.

Leonidas laughed as he watched Healani wrestle with Dot, making Aldis smile. "Are you happy that we got to go out like this?" Aldis asked as he handed Leonidas a sandwich.

Leonidas placed his hand over Aldis' and hummed in agreement as he gazed at the busy streets below. "Yeah, It's nice. Hildred and Healani aren't fighting" he chuckled, "and Hildred and Akir seem to be getting along really well. Although it still confuses me"

Aldis laughed and took a bite from a biscuit. "It is. I always wonder how Akir manages to break past the wall she's built".

Now that Aldis thought about it, it has been a very long time since he saw Hildred smile genuinely. Ever since their mother was murdered Hildred had never been the same. They were still close, but she's turned colder, sharper, and more like the soldier she was supposed to be. Aldis worries about her a lot, and he hopes that Hildred would be able to smile again.

Leonidas laughed and wrapped his arm around Aldis' shoulders, "Don't worry about Hildred too much. She's tough"

"She's my twin. I can't help but worry about her" Ever since they were kids, it was always Hildred looking after him. Even though they're twins, Hildred had always been the mature one. This time, he wants to look after her as well.

"You know, if you keep on worrying about each other you won't be able to focus the future you want".

"Wha-" this was the most absurd thing Aldis has ever heard. He and Hildred did everything together, they relied and seeked support from the other, they struggle to achieve a future both of them were a part of.

"Before you get the wrong idea, I'm not saying that you shouldn't worry about her. I'm telling you to trust her."

Aldis wasn't all that confident. He knew that Hildred could take care of herself, but it's not like she doesn't need him anymore right?

Suddenly Leonidas' hand let go of his, and sat up straight. He heard gruff voices and clacking hooves. "I hear horses. Five of them. They're coming for the hills."

"Pack everything" Hildred commanded, and everyone began dumping their belongings and the food in the basket. In under a minute they were running back the way they came, hoping they'd be able to reach the broken abandoned house they called home.

"Aldis, run faster!" Hildred called. Weirdly, he felt warm inside as he remembered something similar from long ago, and his worries from earlier seemed to wash away. Maybe there was still a bit of that old Hildred in her, Aldis thought as he ran faster and slipped through trees and into the forest.

It was short lived, but Aldis believes that someday, all of them could live in freedom for the rest of their lives.


	5. Smile

"Have you all ever seen Hildred smile?" Akir asked Healani, Aldis and Leonidas as they sat on the floor, "Aldis?"

Aldis shook his head. "It's been a very long time since I saw her smile."

"Same here!" Healani exclaimed. "Even my pranks don't make her smile!"

Leonidas could only smile. "Healani, your pranks do more to irritate her than make her smile."

"Then do you have a plan, Nija?" Healani scoffed.

"Is there anything that Hildred likes?" He suggested, eyeing both Akir and Aldis who were the closest with Hildred. Akir shrugged and Aldis shook his head.

"How can you not know what Hildred likes?" Healani exclaimed, "you're her brother!"

"It was impossible to know when we were in the military." Aldis expressed. "We had to act like we were on bad terms so other soldiers wouldn't try to use it against us."

Suddenly Akir felt all their eyes land on him. "Don't look at me. Just because I'm close with her doesn't mean that she opens up to me." He crossed his arms in defense. "This is Hildred we're talking about.

"Then I guess that means we're at a dead end?" Leonidas said.

Akir sighed heavily and stretched his arms. "As much as I'd hate to admit it." He stood up to leave when Aldis suddenly asked.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in Hildred's smile?"

"Because I'm curious." Akir answered, as he stood. "But since I don't have any data nor information to work with," he sighed reluctantly, "I'll just have to give up."

"We could always use one of my plans. Right Aldis?" Healani suggested with a playful grin.

"Don't even attempt anything Healani." Akir pleaded as he left to continue his study on nocturnal birds.

∆•∆

Later that night, Akir was studying in his room when he heard a hard knock on the door, "come in."

Hildred opened the door and poked her head through the small opening, "we're on watch duty."

Everyday at least two of them go on watch duty on the flat roof of the abandoned house they stayed in to make sure that there are no brave souls trying to make it past the forest, or soldiers who decide to venture into these wild areas.

"Are we?" Akir asked, "I thought it was Aldis and Leonidas' turn." Hildred ignored that last statement.

"I'll go ahead" Hildred droned as she left. Akir sighed, "what a cold heart."

"You're late." Hildred said as Akir climbed the last rung.

"Sorry, I had to get some things." He shrugged as he placed his notebook, binoculars, and a small container on the floor.

"What are those for?" Hildred quirked a brow.

"Observation," Akir answered simply, "since we're on watch duty, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to watch nocturnal birds." He carefully picked up the worms from the small container with a tweezer and placed them on a small dish. Hildred almost squirmed at the sight of those slimy wriggling pink creatures.

"Are you sure aren't going to catch bats instead of birds?"

"I'm sure!" Akir said in confidence. Hildred can only shrug. It would be tough to deal with bats.

Minutes passed with no signs of movement from the ground nor from the sky. "I don't think-"

"Look! One's coming down!" Akir exclaimed as a fan of white glided through the air. He spotted a few more from other direction "they're owls! Look there's more!".

"There are quite a few of them. Are you sure you have enough food?" Hildred asked. They didn't seem to notice the owls flying in their direction.

"I'm sure! Owls love me-" just then, multiple owls swooped down and attacked Akir who was holding the container filled with worms. "ouch! Hey! Hey! Wait a second!" He pushed against the birds and their painful beaks. In the midst of his struggle, he dropped the small container, including all of its contents, suddenly all the owls left his injured and scratched body for the fallen worms. And he heard a rich, joyful sound. He lifted his head and there was Hildred, laughing and smiling with a blushed pink face as the hungry owls flew past, dropping feathers that danced around her. Despite the wounds he had, Akir felt his face flush. Hildred's laughter died down into giggles, which made Akir's hear skip a beat. It was a weird feeling, like something bursted inside your chest. It was the first time he had ever experienced something like that. Nothing made his heart beat like that, not even making a new shocking discovery.

"Are you alright?" Hildred chortled.

"Huh? -yeah. I'm fine."

Hildred sat on the concrete next to Akir. "You know, it's been a while since I've laughed like that."

"What stopped you?"

"That"s too much to share, bird lover," Hildred said which just left Akir wanting to know more. But he knows better than to force information out of someone. After all, it never really worked out back when he did all kinds of favours for necessities. He smirked and supported himself on his arms.

"Then I guess I'll just have to wait until your ready."

"Don't stretch your luck."

∆•∆

The next morning, Akir was just about to take a nap when he spotted Aldis playing with Dot. "Hey, Aldis," he called.

"What is it?"

Akir crouched to Aldis on the floor, and whispered secretively, "you didn't tell me that Hildred had a pretty smile."

Aldis could only laugh at the pink that dusted Akir's cheeks.


End file.
